


He Looks Like You

by jacobby



Series: How to Save the World [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: A peak at Teddy and Billy's wedding plans, and why Billy wasn't paying attention.





	He Looks Like You

It was routine for Teddy and Billy to be on their laptops after cleaning up in the kitchen. Weddings demand time, and although they try to sort everything out in the morning to make time for each other at night, there are still those tiny details Teddy wanted to make sure were decided upon to keep away unnecessary stress later on.

They reduced the option for their guests’ tokens in the morning, and was down to two before Billy was called back to Stark Industries for an emergency meeting with Pepper.

Teddy didn’t want to decide on his own. Tony’s friends weren’t subtle when it came to offering gifts, and Billy’s Aunt Janet gave them several option to choose from. That morning they were down to two. It was between a bottle of unreleased perfume and a wrist watch—also unreleased, both from her fashion company.

He sent Kate an email stating their reasoning behind the decisions as well the rejected list of tokens. As the wedding planner and the bestest friend ever, she took every detail to heart and was only able to reply with her opinion around dinner time.

“Kate prefers the perfumes. She says the watches might be a bit overwhelming for the guests. Says some might go unused. What do you think, babe?” Teddy asked.

There was a long pause, and the quiet of the dining room prompted him to tear his gaze away from his screen and towards Billy, expecting him to be just as buried in his laptop as Teddy just was.

Except—

Billy’s laptop was closed, and his fiancé’s eyes were boring holes at him.

“Er, hi?” Teddy tried weakly, waving a little.

“Did you know dad’s got a boyfriend now?”

“Oh. I didn’t.” Teddy made his way towards Billy, knowing all too well the agitated expression on his face needed a bit of comforting to disappear. He placed a kiss on top of Billy’s head.

“He looks like you.”

He jerked up.

“Well, not really look like you. But he’s blond, buff. 27 years of age. That sort of stuff.”

“Wow. I’m…not sure how to respond, hon. Is that why your dad called for you yesterday?”

“Yes. And I’m happy for him. I really am.” Billy stood to face Teddy, burying his face on the space between his neck and shoulders, inhaling Teddy’s scent. “It’s just—weird. I never expected Dad to date someone so much younger than he is.” He faces Teddy again and his face distorted for a moment, his lips twisted and his brows scrunched up. “He could be dating you!”

“Oh god, don’t say that.” Teddy cupped his cheeks and then gave him a firm kiss on the lips. “But I do want to see this guy’s face. Is he hotter than me?”

“Gross,” Billy said without actual spite. He bumped his nose with Teddy’s before sitting back down and opening his laptop.

It lit up to a Facebook page, which Teddy assumed was Tony’s boyfriend’s. The name read Steven Rogers, and his profile picture was of an abstract painting that resembled a sunset. The cover was of the same type, but a different painting altogether.

“Artist?”

“Art student. He was in the army before, but dad wouldn’t tell us details.” Billy scrolled down to the tagged images.

Teddy blinked.

They didn’t look the same per se, but he could see why Billy had the reaction he did. They were both blond, almost the same shade. He was very muscular too, with the same build as Teddy, but Steven seemed to be taller than him, although he couldn’t be certain just yet. Even their jawlines were similar, but overall, he looked nothing like Teddy.

Steven didn’t have a lot of posts. In fact, his last post was from two months ago, and it was of a notebook page of sketches he made. There was no description.

Even his tagged photos were very minimal. Just a few stolen shots, mostly with these two other men Teddy assumed were his friends. They usually sported a beer can in one hand and laughter on their faces.

“Well, he’s cute,” Teddy finally said, leaning down to rest his chin on Billy’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, babe, stop being disgusting.” But Billy kissed him on the cheek anyway.

Teddy turned his head to properly give his fiancé a smack on the lips. Or at least, he intended it to be. They lingered for a while, closed lips finding their way around the kiss. It was nice. Sweet. It’s been a while since they’ve had moments like this, what with planning a wedding and having their own jobs to worry about respectively.

It was Billy who broke it off first, resting his forehead on Teddy’s, heaving a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. “Can we please stop making out in front of my dad’s boyfriend’s picture staring at us?” His voice was low, but there was humor there.

“You call that a making out?” Teddy’s voice was just as deep, but the grin on his face gave away whatever seriousness he was trying to portray.

“What was that about Kate and perfumes?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Teddy got up and pulled Billy along with him. “First, let me show you what making out really is.”

“Wow, such a charmer.” Billy let himself be pulled out of the dining area.

“I try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is so short, but this project is really more of an on-the-side type thing than an actual full blown fic i mapped out since day one. it's like a vanity project of sorts. i can't say if the next works in the series will be longer, or when i'll post them, but (hopefully) they'll be up some day.


End file.
